Postcollege
by MFord89
Summary: Summary: This is going to be a future fiction story of the OC. Seth and Ryan are finally finished college, and are both trying to be lawyers. Couples together are, Seth and Summer, Ryan and Marissa. There will be more then just these four characters in it
1. I passed my bar exam!

Post-college  
  
Summary: This is going to be a future fiction story of the OC. Seth  
and Ryan are finally finished college, and are both trying to be  
lawyers. Couples together are, Seth and Summer, Ryan and Marissa.  
There will be more then just these four characters in it.  
  
A/N: I am really not good at giving summaries. If it doesn't portray  
the story all that well, I apologize. If you like the story at all,  
please review, as I will have a lot of time this week for updating.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, we all know who does.  
  
Ryan walked out of the building near USC. He has just gotten his  
results from the bar exam. He passed quite well, and after 7 years of  
hard work and studying, he could be a lawyer. Seth had passed a few  
weeks ago, but he had attended Yale in New Haven, Connecticut.  
Thankfully for everyone, Seth would be heading back toward the Orange  
County in just a few short weeks. Ryan and him were both planning to  
work under Sandy's own firm. Which, when he retired, he would give to  
Seth and Ryan, so they could co-own it. Seth has always pictured  
himself doing that, do to his upbringing, but Ryan never thought it  
would turn out like this. In Chino, people never ended up like this;  
all they wanted was to get through high school, if even that. Not only  
was Ryan set up for a great future, job wise, but also he has a great  
relationship with Marissa Copper.  
  
In high school, their junior year, they had started dating. That year,  
after problems with a guy named Oliver, and one of his ex-girlfriends  
from Chino, they had broken up. Throughout senior year they worked it  
back together, and all through college, they had made it work.  
  
Marissa had decided to go to Stanford University, and now was a writer  
for a fashion magazine. Summer wasn't accepted there and ended up  
going to a fashion school in New York City, close to Connecticut.  
After college she was doing internships with DKNY, Abercrombie and  
Fitch, and other places like that. Four years later, she became a  
fashion designer. The job suited her really well. However, even though  
working for DKNY was great, she missed California and was offered a  
job in California where she could create her own line and she couldn't  
refuse it. At the time, her and Seth were dating. It was summer time,  
and he only had one year left until graduating, and becoming a lawyer.  
He wanted to transfer, but it was too late, so she left. For a while,  
they had kept a long distance relationship up fairly well. They talked  
on the phone every night, sent e-mails when they could, and even met  
up a few times. Then classes started and Seth found himself  
unbelievably busy, and it was his last year, so he needed to get  
everything done. Summer also spent a lot of late nights working on her  
new designs. So, a few months ago they had broken up, at least until  
they could see one another again.  
  
Now that Seth was coming back, he hopped that there was yet another  
chance for them to be together. Before they had broken up and it had  
been years together, it couldn't be over forever.  
  
As Ryan found out the results of his exam, the first person he called  
was Marissa. Even though she was still in work, since it was 4 in the  
afternoon, a quick call wouldn't hurt. He pulled out the silver cell  
phone dialed Marissa's work number.  
  
"Hey, Marissa, I am sorry to call you at work, I just had to tell you  
some good news," Ryan said, as Marissa first picked up.  
  
"No, it's fine. I wasn't really doing much anyway. What it is?"  
  
"I passes my bar exam! I am now a lawyer!"  
  
"Wow! Ryan that is awesome! I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Alright well I will see you at home in about an hour, I love you  
Marissa, bye."  
  
"Yeah, I will be there on time tonight, since I don't have much to do  
here! I love you too, sweetie. Bye"  
  
They both hung up, and Ryan had the best idea of his life. Well, he  
had been thinking about it for the past year with Marissa, but always  
seemed to have something holding him back. This time nothing was  
holding him back. He got in the car, and headed to the nearest jewelry  
store. As he was driving, his phone rang, it was Seth.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Not much, I remember last time we talked about, you said you were  
going to find out the results if the test, so you a lawyer or not?"  
  
"Yup! I am!"  
  
"Wow that is awesome! Are you going to dinner with Marissa or  
something tonight."  
  
"Nah, not tonight. But tomorrow night, I am taking her out to dinner.  
I think I am going to ask her to marry me. You're the first person I  
have told."  
  
"Are you serious? Well I didn't see this coming. I know it make sense,  
but . . . wow!"  
  
"Yeah. I mean I have been thinking about for a while, before I always  
had a reason not to, school, exams, but now, there is nothing holding  
me back. I want to marry Marissa."  
  
"That is great man, don't worry, I wont say a thing. Well I am coming  
back Sunday night, so would you mind giving me a ride. I would ask  
Summer, but I don't want to bother her."  
  
"No problem at all. Well I have to go because I am getting into some  
traffic, but give me a call Sunday morning, letting me know the time  
and all."  
  
"Alright, will do, talk to you later man."  
  
They both hung up and Seth was about to call Summer but stopped  
himself, and went into the other room to finish packing. Ryan pulled  
up at the jewelry store to pick out a ring.  
  
An hour later, Marissa was just about to leave work, getting all her  
things together. Every weekend, she normally didn't have any work to  
do, but it looked like Saturday afternoon she had to give an interview  
with some girl who had just came from NYC and was now starting her own  
clothing line, with the help of several other people. Marissa just  
laughed to herself when she read the name, it was Summer she was going  
to be interviewing! That would be no problem at all, she would just  
have her over, talk about her new job then print up a story on it.  
  
Marissa grabbed her stuff and let the office and headed down to her  
BMW, as she pulled out her cell phone to call Summer.  
  
Summer was finishing up things at work, when her cell phone rang, it  
was coming from her bag. She fished it out and picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sum, it's me, Coop, what's up? I was just looking at my schedule  
for the weekend and apparently I am interviewing you on Saturday  
afternoon."  
  
"You're the one interviewing me? Awesome! This is really my first one,  
and I was a little nervous. Knowing it's you, makes me feel a little  
better."  
  
"I haven't seen you in a few weeks, I had been trying to help Ryan  
study and stuff, it will be so nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah, it will be! Well I'll come by your place around noon tomorrow,  
see you then!"  
  
"Yeah see you then!"  
  
Marissa headed home to the condo she shared with Ryan. They had moved  
into together about a year ago, and she loved it. The condo wasn't all  
that big, but great for two, and it was right near the beach, just  
like her old home.  
  
She had been hoping to get home before Ryan, so she could start on  
dinner, but she noticed his car was all ready in the driveway. It  
didn't really matter all that much.  
  
As soon as she got in, she gave Ryan a kiss, they stayed that way for  
about a minute, hugging, "Ryan, I am so proud of you."  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Ryan asked her.  
  
"Hanging with Sum in the afternoon, but at night, nothing."  
  
"We're going out to dinner tomorrow night. I have something to tell, I  
mean, ask you."  
  
Marissa looks a little confused, "What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will!"  
  
They kissed.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this, but I have to tell you something, Sunday I  
am picking up Seth, and he might stay here for a few days."  
  
"Oh cool! I haven't seen him in such a long time! It will be great to  
see him!"  
  
Marissa went to go cook dinner and Ryan went to shower, putting the  
ring in his sock drawer, deep inside of it.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be pretty good! This chapter had a lot of  
background information so it was kind of boring. Review if you can,  
because then I will be more motivated to update! Thank you! 


	2. Will you marry me?

Post-college  
  
Summary: This is going to be a future fiction story of the OC. Seth and Ryan are finally finished college, and are both trying to be lawyers. Couples together are, Seth and Summer, Ryan and Marissa. There will be more then just these four characters in it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to the people that reviewed. Greatly appreciated it! Well hope you like this chapter! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, we all know who does.  
  
Chapter 2, Engaged  
  
It was nearly 10 in the morning on Saturday and Marissa was getting up. Ryan lay asleep next to her, so she was quite, as not to wake him from his slumber. Since Summer was coming over, Marissa had to shower and had to clean the house up a bit, it had gotten a little messy. First she went into the kitchen and made some coffee and decided on a bagel, which was Ryan's favorite breakfast food. After that, she picked up then house making it look a little neat, took a shower, then got dressed.  
  
Meanwhile, Seth was at his dorm room across the country packing. He was almost done, and it was a good thing, it had been driving him crazy. He didn't have all that much here, all the furniture belonged to the dorm, and the bedding he didn't care about. Still, there was a lot of junk that had accumulated over the years. As he finished emptying the closet he found a pink shirt. It was from Abercrombie and Fitch. He knew it was Summer's. From one of those times she used to always sleepover. Usually, they just talked, but some nights it went a little bit further. Seth smiled remembering those nights. Tears formed a little in his eyes. He really didn't want to act like this, he never cried, it just hurt so much. Before, he knew Summer was gone, but he had been so busy with classes, and the bar exam, he never really had time to think about. The past two weeks had been when it hit him the most, and finding her shirt, reminded him of all the times they spent together.  
  
Since the break up, he hadn't called her. Honestly at the time, he didn't even think of it, but the past two weeks he would stare at his cell phone, seeing Summer in his contacts and wanting to press send, but for some reason couldn't. He wondered is she even knew of his return to California.  
  
It was now getting close to noon and Marissa sat in the living room on an olive green leather couch, watching the flat screen TV. She kept it on one of the many Lifetime channels and watched it. It was about an abusive husband and his wife. How surprising, all the movies where the same, eating disorders, abuse, self esteem issues. Thankfully, Summer got there soon after and saved Marissa from watching this pointless movie.  
  
There was a knock on the door; Marissa got up to answer it, their small dog, of the pug breed named Molly, followed. It was still little; they had just gotten it a month ago. They both wanted a dog, Ryan had wanted a big one, but Marissa really wanted this one, so Ryan was okay with it and let her have it.  
  
"Hey Summer, come in."  
  
Summer saw the small dog and pat it a few times, "Aw how cute! What's her name?"  
  
Marissa smiled, "Molly."  
  
The pug snorted and Summer stood up again, "Ew!"  
  
Marissa just laughed, "So do you want something to eat or something?"  
  
"No, I think I am set for now, just a bottle of water, or something will be fine."  
  
Summer sat herself on the couch, the room was spacious with a bay window, and huge flat screen TV, with a DVD player under it, the carpet was an off white, and the walls olive green, similar to the couch.  
  
Marissa came in with two bottles of Evian water, and sat down on the char, across from the couch.  
  
"So you must be excited that Seth is coming back, tomorrow night, right Sum?"  
  
She spit out the sip of water she had in her mouth, "What? He is coming back! I didn't know that!"  
  
"Oh god, I didn't know. He called Ryan last night, we thought it was going to be in a few weeks, but sure enough, tomorrow night."  
  
"Are you serious? I had no idea of this. Why is he coming back?"  
  
"Both Seth and Ryan are going to work under Sandy's law firm."  
  
"Oh, well, that does make sense."  
  
Marissa added slightly hesitant, "Do you think there is a chance with you and him getting back together? Wasn't it the distance?"  
  
Summer sighed, "I would like to say there will be. I will take him back any day; he is all I think about. It really was the distance, when I lived in NYC, I saw him every weekend, and a few week nights, it was the best thing ever."  
  
"Well, if know Seth, he is probably still obsessed with you, and the reason he didn't call is because he was shy."  
  
Summer smiled, "Well that does sound like Cohen."  
  
Then the two girls got to talking about Summer's job, and Marissa took detailed notes, it got to be about an hour and half of talking, when they heard the bed room door open.  
  
"Marissa, you weren't there when I woke up, was the congratulation sex last night, not good or something?" He said laughing, as he walked into to see Marissa and Summer siting on the couch. He hadn't known that Summer was there.  
  
Marissa turned a shade of red, and so did he, but to make him feel less embarrassed about what just happened she got up, and kissed him, "No, it could never be bad, I just had to get up for Summer."  
  
Summer kind of looked away, but she was laughing to herself this was kind of funny, "EW!" Summer screeched.  
  
Summer and Marissa finished up, then around three, Summer decided to leave. Marissa gave her a hug, "Wow, well you HAVE to stop by again! Come over any weekend!"  
  
"Yeah I will, um, can you give me a call when Cohen gets in?"  
  
Marissa nodded, "Of course."  
  
Summer left a few minutes after.  
  
"Alright, well I am going to go get ready for dinner," Marissa gave Ryan a kiss, and she walked into the bedroom.  
  
Ryan went outside with the cell phone; he had to make a call. He wanted to do everything right, with asking Marissa to marry him, so he called her dad to ask "permission". He was just thankful, it as her dad he had to call and not her mom.  
  
It rang a few times and Haley, who Jimmy had married a few years ago answered the phone, "Hey, is Mr. Cooper there?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this?" She asked, kind of recognizing the voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's Ryan."  
  
"Oh! I should have known that! Yeah hold on!"  
  
A few minutes later, he came to the phone, Ryan was a little nervous, but he knew it had to be done, "Hey, Mr. Cooper how are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm fine, if everything ok? It's kind of unusual for you to call."  
  
"Everything if fine, I was just, well I was planning on taking Marissa out for dinner tonight, since I passed my bars and everything yesterday, and I was going to ask her to marry me. I was basically just asking, making sure it was ok."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're great for Marissa. I am totally fine with that. Congratulations on passing, by the way. Well have fun tonight."  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, well talk to you later".  
  
Ryan closed the phone and walked in, to go get dressed. He decided on a pair of khaki paints, and a light blue shirt. While Marissa was in the bathroom, putting makeup on and such, he grabbed the box from the drawer, double checked to make sure the ring was in there, and put it in his pocket.  
  
Ryan sat down on the couch and waited for Marissa, looking at his watch a couple of times. He decided to bring her to the Ivory, he thought it would be perfect for the occasion. Though normally, he was a little conservative about his money, he wanted tonight to be perfect.  
  
Then she came out. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was down, with a slight wave at the bottom. She wore a light pink tank top and black mini skirt. She looked just as pretty, if not more so, since the first day he saw her, waiting for Luke to pick her up.  
  
"Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find my eye liner!" Marissa explained to him.  
  
"No problem at all, take your time."  
  
"Well I am ready now, so shall we?" She asked looking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah of course!" The held each other hands while they walked out to the door.  
  
He opened the door of the silver BMW for her. They drove for about an hour to get the Ivory. He didn't tell her where they were going or anything about the night.  
  
When they got there, she was excited, because it had been a really long time since she was last here.  
  
He held the door for her getting inside, and pulled her chair out for here and everything.  
  
They ordered some drinks and appetizer; it was after they had ordered the main course he decided to do it.  
  
"Now, for the reason I brought you here,"  
  
"Isn't this a congratulation dinner, for you?" Marissa asked a little puzzled.  
  
"No, not at all. Besides, you don't need to congratulate me; you helped me out, a lot. But it was more on that thing, I wanted to ask you, well talk to you about."  
  
Marissa nodded, "Alright, go on then! You're killing me here! Is it bad?"  
  
"Well, we've been together for a while, since high school, and living together has gone really well. I can talk to you about anything, and I love you so much. I have felt this way for a really long time, but I have always had school or exams in my way. Marissa, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring and got on his knees.  
  
Water filled in Marissa's eyes, and she smiled, "Yeah, of course I will! I love you so much Ryan."  
  
He put the ring on her finger. It was a platinum band with a huge pear shaped diamond in the middle, with two smaller side stones.  
  
She had never felt this happy before. She just couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Summer was at home now, a lone, looking at her phone. She wanted to call Seth so much. She just didn't understand why he didn't call her and let he know he was coming back. No more being a chicken, tomorrow she was going to call, but it was getting kind of late, so she decided not to.  
  
Seth even though he was across the country was doing the same exact thing. He wanted to call her, but he wasn't even sure if she would want to talk to him, or if she would even care that he was coming back home. Tomorrow, he wanted to call, before he left, but he didn't know if he would be able to. He decided to go for a walk, he had a lot to get off his mind.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will have a lot more Seth/Summer for the fans of that couple. Because they will talk and by doing that reunite with each other. Well you know what to do, REVIEW!  
  
---Also, I fixed chapter 1, because I did make a mistake on the location of Yale! I am really sorry about that! Thank you, whoever it was, for pointing it out. 


	3. The return of Cohen

Post-college  
  
Summary: This is going to be a future fiction story of the OC. Seth and Ryan are finally finished college, and are both trying to be lawyers. Couples together are, Seth and Summer, Ryan and Marissa. There will be more then just these four characters in it.  
  
A/N: Oh my gaw, I am so sorry that I've taken so long to update it. Well hope you like it. Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, we all know who does.  
  
Chapter 3, The return of Cohen  
  
It was until about noon when Marissa finally woke up. Last night had been a night that she would remember for the rest of her life. The night that Ryan asked her to marry him.  
  
Back when her and Ryan first started dating, she never thought they would get married. Seriously, not many high school relationships last. Not only that, but Ryan didn't seem like that type. The type to get married. Then again, he didn't really seem like the go-to-college- and- become-a -lawyer -type either.  
  
When Marissa got into the kitchen, Ryan had mad her breakfast.  
  
"Wow," she smiled, "I didn't know you cooked."  
  
"Well, I don't, not well anyway, but I decided to try, I wanted everything about this weekend to be perfect for you".  
  
Meanwhile, Summer was sitting at home, doing nothing. Well looking at the phone and watching TV, but that didn't really count as anything.  
  
It was then, that when she was least expecting it, her phone rang. It was Seth calling.  
  
Within the first ring or two, she answered, "Hello?"  
  
As if she didn't know who it was, he explained, "It's me, um Seth. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been pretty good. Everything has been a little busy, but it seems to have calmed down a bit now. How about you?"  
  
"Same here, busy, but I'm done school now, so I'm not sure if you knew or not but I'm coming back, tonight."  
  
"I didn't know until yesterday, I went over to see Marissa and she happened to tell me. I have to tell you, I was pretty surprised and um excited."  
  
"Excited? Well, when I had a reason to come back, I was pretty happy too. I like you so much Summer. I am sorry for not calling, I mean yeah I was busy, but I was also really heartbroken. After we broke up, I tried calling a few times and couldn't. Then I got really busy with classes, but I still thought about you all the time, still do. The other day, when I was packing to leave, I found this old pink shirt of yours, and it just brought back all the memories. I was just wondering, do you think with us living near each other again, we could, go back to that? We had been dating for such a long time."  
  
Summer smiled. Of course she wanted things to go back the way there were, but playing a little hard to get wouldn't hurt. With that she replied, "Um, well I guess we'll see how everything goes."  
  
"Alright, that sounds good. I was wondering, if you don't mind, do you think you could pick me up from the airport tonight. If you're busy I understand."  
  
"No, I am not busy. That would be fine. What time and where?"  
  
"Tonight, around 9:45pm, at gate East 12, it is the airport closest to your house."  
  
Summer nodded, making a mental note, "Alright, I look forward to seeing you tonight. Bye!"  
  
"Me either".  
  
They both hung up. Seth and Summer both felt the same way after hanging up, they really were meant to be.  
  
Marissa was on the couch, looking through magazines and stuff, just like a typical Sunday.  
  
The phone rang and she went to answer it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey is Ryan there?" It was Seth on the phone.  
  
"Nope, he went out for a little bit, is this Seth?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. I just wanted to let him know Summer is giving me a ride to your place, rather then him coming to get me. I'll be there around 10:30- 10:45pm. I hope that isn't to late, I know you have work in the morning."  
  
"No! That is totally fine. Well I'll let you get going back can't wait to see you tonight. Bye!"  
  
A few minutes later Ryan came in.  
  
"Where have you been?" Marissa asked, calmly wondering.  
  
"I went out to Sandy's. I told him about how I passed and all, just so they would know."  
  
"What about, the um, marriage thing, did you tell them that yet?" Marissa asked, a little worried.  
  
"Nope. I figure you can tell them, I can tell them, or we can together. It is totally up to you. Whenever you're ready. I should warn you though, I did ask your Dad "permission" so he might have an idea."  
  
Marrisa shook her head, "No, that is fine, Dad knowing, I'm just a little worried about telling my mom about it, she can really be a bitch about it. I don't care though, when have I ever cared what she thought. Call the Cohen's, invite them over for dinner tomorrow night, since they will want to see Seth and all, then we'll tell them all the good news. I'll call my mom, since she is now living in Florida, and tell her that way."  
  
Marissa was surprised that she was even still talking to her mom. A few years ago, when Marissa was 17, she stopped talking to her mom until the age of 20. It was when she was 17 she found out her mom was sleeping with her ex-boyfriend Luke, who had cheated on her. Luke was only 18 at that time. Marissa was just so disgusted and didn't know what to think. It had been Ryan who told her, and that brought them back together.  
  
That was all a distant memory though, she was a lot older then that and it she felt it needed to remain in the past.  
  
Ryan went into the bedroom, and Marissa picked up the phone from the table and dialed her mom's number.  
  
It rang a few times and Caitlin answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Caitlin, is mom there?"  
  
"Marissa? Since when do you call?"  
  
"I know, it has been a while, I just need to talk to her."  
  
"Alright, hold on, she is here."  
  
A few moments later Julie came on the phone, "Hi."  
  
"Hey mom it's me, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been alright, how about you?"  
  
"Pretty good. I just have some news to tell you. Ryan and I are  
  
engaged."  
  
"Um wow. That's nice. Is that it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't called in months, me or your sister. Then you call to tell me that you, and some guy I don't like all that much, are getting married."  
  
"I just figured you might want to know what your first daughter has been up to. Whatever," Marissa hung up the phone and screamed bitch.  
  
"Is everything ok in here?" Ryan came and asked.  
  
Marissa eyes filled up with tears "Yeah, I'm fine, I think."  
  
"No, you're not. You can talk to me."  
  
"It's just I called my mom, to tell her about the wedding, and she acted like a total bitch. I really don't want to ever talk to her again."  
  
"Marissa, do yourself a favor and don't. If it gets you this upset, why do you? I mean that is why I don't call mine. They don't care about me. For years, it hurt so much. Then I got a new family, the Cohen's, they really are like my mom, dad, and brother. Now, I do still talk to Tray sometimes, but not all that much because I know of all the trouble he could cause me. So I just made the best of it, and I look forward to the family we someday will have."  
  
Marissa smiled, thinking of that, "Wow, Ryan, that is such a good point. It still does suck though," she kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back.  
  
"So I think we should talk about weddings. Like when you would want to and all."  
  
"Well let's see it's June, so maybe we could get married in February, right around Valentines Day, that would be really romantic. Not exactly that weekend, but maybe the 26th or something."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The dresses could be like, red. A read and white wedding, that would be so beautiful."  
  
"Whatever you want Marissa, anything you want would be beautiful."  
  
She liked what Ryan had said. Neither of them really liked their past families, so with their new family, they could fix it.  
  
It was around 9pm, and Summer has straighted her hair and had a tight pair of black jeans on and Abercrombie and Fitch pink baby tee on. She looked really good, but then again, it didn't look as though she was trying. To Seth, no matter what, she always looked so beautiful. Especially when she first woke up. No make up on, no fancy cloths, it was just the bare Summer. He loved her so much and had missed her.  
  
It took her a little over a half-hour to get to the airport. So it was right around the time Seth had requested she get there. Summer was only waiting a few minute, then she saw him. He had a pair of jeans on and navy blue stripped shirt on. He literally took her breath away when she saw him. She wanted him back, no matter what.  
  
He quickly noticed her, and felt the same way. Something came over him. He just smiled and waved for her to come over. She gripped the strap to her Louis Vuttion bag and walked over.  
  
"Hey, did you just get off?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was a long ride I tell you."  
  
"Yeah, I remember, it used to just be so awful."  
  
He just watched her. It was so unreal. He pictured her face in his head for months, not even hearing her voice, and now here she was, right in front of him. Then, all of a sudden, their lips met. It was a quick kiss and neither of them could explain it all that well.  
  
He grabbed his luggage, there was a lot of it, and wheeled to Summer's silver BMW.  
  
They didn't say much on the ride over, because Seth was really tired, and Summer could see that.  
  
When they pulled up, Seth reached for another kiss before he left. Both of them were confused on what exactly it all meant.  
  
"Hey after work tomorrow, why don't you stop by, or I could go over there, whatever works."  
  
"Yeah, I would like that. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'll give you a call when I get out of work."  
  
Seth smiled and got out of the car, making a few trips to get his entire luggage out. He watched inside as Summer pulled out, he really was too lucky to have her.  
  
Ryan and Marissa were all ready in bed, Seth wasn't to sure of the fact that they were sleeping, but either way he would wait until the morning to talk to them. He went into the small guest bedroom, and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
A/n: Well, I am all ready updating the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Review!  
  
P.S-The OC is new tonight, I can't wait. Woo hoo! 


End file.
